Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza
by LiHo SaKuRaGi
Summary: Jiraya uno de los sannin de Konoha ha perdido a su hija en una misión hace mas de 5 años, pero Sasuke Uchiha le devuelve la esperanza de volverla a ver. ¿Para quien es la carta que ha dirijido su hija? ¿Quien es el hombre que ha perdido la esperanza?


* * *

**LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE ES LA ESPERANZA **

**CREADO POR: LiHo SaKuRaGuI **

Este es mi primer fanfic escrito para la serie Naruto la cual apenas me he podido ver menos de 20 capítulos, pero la cual me ha llenado de expectativas para seguir dicho fic, espero que les guste y si tienen alguna pregunta pueden hacérmela por medio de un review.

**RESUMEN** Una mujer a sacrificado 5 años de su vida para sacar información de la aldea oculta del Sonido, pero su vida se vera envuelta en una guerra que no tiene fin, involucrando hasta el amor de su vida.

**P.D.** al transcurso de este fic habrán escenas muy pesadas tanto en Violencia (eso espero) y mucho LEMON LEMON y …….

* * *

-¿Ha pasado mas de un año verdad?- preguntaba una mujer de largos cabellos negros al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado.

- Si, hoy exactamente se cumple un año desde que Orochimaru nos tiene encerrados – comentaba un joven de tambien cabellos negros.

-Pero para hoy tengo un plan – contestaba la mujer mirando fijamente a los ojos negros que tenia frente suyo.

- ¿Que piensas hacer?- preguntaba confundido mientras veía como la mujer se encontraba cerca de la reja que los separaba de la libertad.

- Tienes que regresar a Konoha – decía seriamente mirando el sorprendido rostro del muchacho – Aún tienes un futuro; con Orochimaru no lograrás nada; Podrás matar a tu hermano cuando quiera pero ahora lo mas importante es que llegues a la aldea y diles que aún sigo con vida y que mi misión aun no ha terminado – decisión era la que habían en sus palabras y eso era lo que Sasuke Uchiha admiraba.

- Si creo que es lo mejor, pero – Había duda en sus palabras

- ¿Que ocurre Sasuke?

- No crees que cuando llegue a la Aldea me tomaran como un traidor y me torturaran para sacar información acerca de Orochimaru – preguntaba expectante a la respuesta que diera su compañera de celda

- No, ya no tienes el sello maldito y si entregas esto – la mujer desde uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta saco un pequeño sobre que entrego con la bandana característica de su aldea – creo que no habrá problema.

- Porque no vienes conmigo sería mucho más fácil salir de aquí los dos.

- Ahora no puedo, mi misión aún no termina y tengo una obligación para mi pueblo y si termino podré volver a casa – sonreía mientras posaba una mano maternalmente sobre la cabeza de Sasuke – confió en ti y se que le entregaras eso a la Kohage y que pronto estarán aquí para terminar la misión.

- Gracias por todo Liho espero no defraudarte – esas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho antes de que una poderosa explosión sonará dentro de la celda.

* * *

-Porque tengo que creerte – preguntaba asombrada la Godaime al ver a Sasuke Uchiha frente a sus ojos después de 3 años.

-Creo que las pruebas que tengo son las necesarias para que creas – su mirada era estoica no demostraba ningún sentimiento diferente al de un témpano de hielo.

-Estas son cosas que en un minuto no se asimilan Uchiha- reprochaba la godaime mirando seriamente al chico – Además, esta involucra mucha mas gente de la que piensas.

-Entonces… es decisión suya yo me retiro – hablaba con su típico tono de voz

-Espera antes de que te vayas quiero que pases al hospital para que te revisen esa herida – Sasuke volteo su vista un poco a su costado el cual tenia una profunda herida hecha por una kunai.

-Lo haré pero prométame que cual sea su decisión – ahora su mirada se hacia un poco mas calida y suplicante que la godaime entendió perfectamente – me tendrá en cuenta – se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Creo que esa niña es algo importante para el Uchiha – miraba fijamente por la ventana como se alejaba rumbo al hospital.

* * *

-Vieja borracha y apostadora di que lo que acabas de decir es verdad – el viejo Jiraya miraba suplicante y expectante la respuesta de Tsunade.

-Si, me acabo de enterar de que tu hija aún sigue con vida – soltaba así no más la información traída por el Uchiha.

-O sea que mi linda Liho no estaba muerta – lagrimas de felicidad circulaban las mejillas del viejo sannin.

-Esa niña es fuerte, por mas que creían que ya no estaba en este mundo sigue dando guerra – la Godaime miraba feliz la verdadera cara de felicidad que alguna vez adornaba la cara de Jiraya antes de perder a uno de sus mas grandes tesoros.

-¿Pero eso no es todo verdad? – preguntó un poco inquietado.

-No, ella esta encerrada dentro de una de las guaridas de Orochimaru hace más de un año – respondía mientras Jiraya reposaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

-¿Como supiste todo esto?

-Uchiha Sasuke estuvo con ella encerrado este último año

-Confías en el para decirme que mi hija sigue con vida – bufo resignado el sannin ante lo dicho por la godaime.

-Entonces de donde demonios saco esto – tiró hacia la mesa la bandana y una carta que aún no había sido abierta ante los ojos incrédulos de Jiraya.

-Mi niña – Jiraya pasaba su cara por lo que fue la bandana de su hija no si antes mirar curiosamente la carta que estaba en la mesa.

-Que esperas para abrirla Tsunade – preguntaba Jiraya de modo serio.

-No me corresponde abrirla a mí – decía autoritariamente – esta dirigida a él – y creo que debe ser el mismo que la abra ¿no opinas lo mismo?– miraba seriamente a su compañero de guerra.

-Si, es lo mejor además desde que ella se fue el ha cambiado mucho ¿no crees? – buscaba alguna respuesta en la mirada de la godaime pero esta no llegó.

-Si es mejor llamarlo para así planear que hacer – se retiro dejando a un jiraya aún con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su hija.

* * *

Creo que hasta aquí lo voy a dejar ¿quien será ese hombre¿Cómo que Jiraya tiene una hija¿Cuál será la misión que le encomendaron? Espero que le haya gustado y nos veremos en la próxima entrega de este fic

Espero que les haya gustado

Bye

LiHo SaKuRaGuI


End file.
